


use your hands in my spare time

by deathclassic



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fingering, M/M, Tour, Tour Bus, exhibition kink, interactive introverts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 19:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15150362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathclassic/pseuds/deathclassic
Summary: It's sometimes hard to find time to themselves on a tour busbut they both have a bit of an exhibition kink anyway





	use your hands in my spare time

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written 'smut' in years so i apologise if it's not that well

“This isn’t going to work” Phil says quietly as Dan maneuvers his body into a comfortable position. “We’re going to get caught and it’ll be embarrassing for everyone”

“We’re not going to get ca - ah fuck” Dan swears as he hits his head on the top of the bunk “Wny are these so low? Anyway, we’re not going to get caught, I’m quiet”

“That’s a lie and you know it” 

“I can be quiet when I want to, like right now” 

 

Dan bites his lip as he struggles to pull his jeans and boxers down far enough to kick them off in such a small area. Once they were down he adjusts himself so he was straddling Phil’s hips and his palms were placed on either side of Phil’s shoulders. Phil himself was only wearing a t-shirt and boxers, deciding to take his own jeans off for comfort.

It was still light outside and the light pooled around the edges of the curtain that had been drawn to make it seem as though he was sleeping. Dan’s bunk above his was the same. They told everyone they wanted to nap and chill out before the show. It was believable at best and Dan even put up a show of yawning and acting like he was going to fall asleep on the couch hours before everyone went out as to not raise suspicion on what they were actually planning. 

Dan’s still wearing his hoodie despite it being hot on the bus but there’s something about Dan wearing an oversized hoodie with nothing underneath and no pants, sitting on top of him and leaning over so the collar of the hoodie droops and shows his collar bones that makes Phil flustered. Maybe it’s the heat that’s making his face turn red or maybe it’s Dan looking at him like he’s the most important thing in the world. 

 

“Have we got lube?” Dan asks “I can suck on your fingers if you want”

 

They have lube. Phil keeps it tucked away in the folds of the inside of his pillow when he’s not sleeping so all he has to do is reach up and grab it. But the idea of Dan sucking on his fingers is more appealing. They don’t have a lot of time before people start coming back to the bus and from past experience, spit takes longer so Phil shakes his head and reaches into the end of his pillow and produces the lube he bought when he had the time. 

 

“When the hell did you buy this?” Dan asks as Phil puts a generous amount in his hand 

“The other day when you went off with Sarah” Phil says and lightly traces the skin around Dan’s hole, smiling when Dan’s head ducks down and a soft gasp escapes his lips. “America has a lot of weird flavours, nearly bought maple syrup lube but I probably would have bitten you”

“Hasn’t stopped you before” Dan laughs lightly bringing his head back up “Come on then, get on with it”

“Can’t wait until we have a hotel room again” Phil mumbles and sticks a finger in “Think we could stop off at a gas station tomorrow or something”

“I’m not fucking you in a truckers stop” Dan squirms at the feeling but lets out a loud moan when Phil pushes deeper “Fuck, Phil, fuck, just keep going”

 

Phil figures Dan’s ready for a second finger and curls his fingers, smiling at the way Dans eyes flutter closed and his elbows buckle. He doesn’t know why Dan is still sitting with his upper body leaning forwards so he doesn’t hit his head, he could be lying down either next to him or on top of him for all he cares. 

 

“Shit” Phil swears as Dan moans as he hits his prostate “Fuck, Dan”

 

They momentarily freeze when they hear voices outside the bus followed by loud laughter. Phil makes a move to take his fingers out but Dan quickly reaches back and grabs hold of his wrist and slowly shakes his head. Phil’s first reaction is to keep going, he’s always been a bit of an exhibitionist when it comes to things like this but this is the first time they’re doing it on a bunk that they can only be hidden from by a curtain. 

They’ve done blowjobs in supply cupboards at BBC, they fucked in the back of the tour bus on the last tour and they’ve even done sneaky handjobs in cars whilst driving so they could definitely get away with this. 

The door to the tour bus and the familiar laugh of Martyn enters the bus closely followed by the higher pitched laugh of Cornelia. Dan smirks before quietly rolling and kicking his foot against the wall. Phil cringes at the loud noise and the laughter stops for a moment before Martyn calls out if he’s alright.

 

“I’m good!” Phil replies loudly “Just hit my foot”

“Is Dan still asleep? You should be quieter” Cornelia asks, concern laced in her voice

“Yeah” Phil replies, more quietly than before. Dan laughs softly, gently nipping at Phil’s shoulder to stop him from bursting into laughter and biting harder when Phil moves his fingers. “Sorry, I have headphones on, just watching a movie ya know?”

“Oh cool” Martyn replies, there’s some rustling as they set down some bags on the counter and the sound of water running. “What movie are you watching?”

“Thor” Phil answers, the hum of the microwave reaches them and Phil waits for the long beeps to add a third finger, the angle is awkward now but he manages to brush against Dan’s prostate and feels glee rush through his body as Dan visibly shivers and gasps. He turns his head and presses a soft kiss to Dan’s jaw, smiling when he feels Dan’s own smile. 

“Haven’t you watched that movie like a million times” Cornelia questions, the sound of cupboards and drawers closing echoes and Dan lets out a whimper as Phil moves his fingers in and out. “I know you have a thing for Chris Hemsworth but there’s got to be a limit on how many times you can watch a movie with him in it”

“I can never get enough of him” Phil says bringing his left hand out from under Dan’s body and rolling over to face him. Dan brings his hand down to stroke his dick that has grown hard and Phil is now aware of the dampness appearing on his thigh where Dan’s dick is pressed against. Phil coughs to cover up his own moan that was threatening to be heard.

“You should take care of that voice of yours” Cornelia says “We bought some stuff from a chemist for you and Dan’s throats”

“I’ll bring some over to you” Martyn suggests 

“No” Phil replies quickly “I mean, I’ll have some with afternoon tea, yeah?”

“Fair enough” Martyn replies and Phil knows he shrugged. Phil starts to move his fingers faster, hitting Dan’s prostate harder each time and curling his fingers. 

“I’m not going to last much longer” Dan whispers, his hand rubbing up and down his shaft with the lube and arching his hips against Phils fingers. “Ph- I fuck, Phil”

“Did you by the thing I asked for?” Phil asks, trying his best to keep his voice even as Dan kisses up and down his neck, wet open mouth kisses. “The pancake cupcakes?”

“The pancake cupcakes?” Cornelia asks back “When did you ask for them?”

“Uh” Phil’s mind is going to mush, Dan’s stopped kissing his neck but his mouth is still close to his skin and the hot breath is driving him crazy. “I texted you didn’t I?”

“Uh no? We didn’t get a text” Cornelia says 

“Must be the signals” Phil shudders and Dan bites his t-shirt clad shoulder again. He’s still moving his fingers at a fast pace and Dan’s struggling to stay quiet now more than he was before. “Please get me one? The bakery isn’t too far?”

“You have legs” Martyn shoots back

“I’m the star” Phil replies smugly making Dan laugh into his shoulder “Please I’ll buy you something in another city”

“Fine” Martyn laughs “Only because I want one now too”

He’s worried that Cornelia won’t follow but over the years he’s come to recognise her footsteps and is satisfied when two pairs of footsteps leave the bus and the door slams shut. 

“Holy fuck” Dan moans loudly, ruts against Phils leg as he comes. Dans moans turn to whines as he comes down from his high. His body relaxes against Phil as he removes his fingers, wiping them on Dan’s discarded boxers. “That was the longest fucking conversation in the history of conversations”

“I wasn’t expecting you to last so long” Phil laughs. He moves over so Dan can lay down next to him more comfortably. 

“You think so highly of me” Dan laughs as well. “Shove over and give me some of the pillow, Lester” 

Dan sighs as Phil drags the covers over the both of them, placing one of his legs on top of Phil’s and not bothering to move it off the damp spot on Phils legs. He wants to have a nap now, he probably should have slept when he had the chance but then he wouldn’t have had that orgasm. 

“Should probably get dressed or go into my own bunk so it actually looks like I had a nap” he says “But, we have a little bit of time before they get back, right?”

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is appreciated   
> also here is my tumblr deathclassic if you wanna reblog/check out my blog


End file.
